RB Joshikousei
by NitrousNemesis
Summary: Putting the girls from two of the most iconic slice of life comedies in the same school. Follow the school life of Chiyo-chan, Osaka, Sakaki, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and the rest of the cast.


_R.B. Joshikousei_ : By NitrousNemesis

Author's Note : Naming the title _Raspberry Blueberry (R.B.) Joshikousei_ came from two concepts. First was the ending theme for Azumanga Daioh, _Raspberry Heaven_. Second, in both series (Lucky Star and AzuDai), the girls wear raspberry and blueberry colored sailor uniforms (called seifuku in Japan) during the winter and summer respectively. Joshikousei is about equivalent to 'high school girl.

Disclaimer : No original characters, so it's self explanatory.

* * *

><p>The first day of school was at the mid-point from ending. Everyone had already introduced themselves to the class and was introduced to their teachers. It was lunchtime now and, for the most part, everyone had gathered with who they were familiar with. A girl with long and light purple hair, wearing them in pigtails, walked into a certain classroom.<p>

"Yo, Konata."

Kagami Hiiragi, unfortunately for her, was not in the same class as her friends, Konata Izumi, Miyuki Takara, and her twin sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi.

Despite being twins, Tsukasa had shorter hair, as well different and more relaxed demeanor from her hard working older sister. "Onee-chan."

"Kagamin." Konata, a small girl with long blue hair, had a gleeful look on her face, figuring that her friend hadn't found out yet.

"Why do you..." Kagami had stopped what she was saying when she saw a pre-teen in a school uniform walk across the classroom. "She's... She's in your class?" she said in bewilderment.

Tsukasa then answered with a smile. "She's Chiyo-chan. She was skipped several grades and is attending school here."

Chiyo Mihama, as stated above, was a pre-teen genius; attending high school at the age of ten. She was instantly made into the class mascot of sorts, combining grade school looks with an IQ that even surpasses the high school level.

Konata then had a look of excitement. "Isn't this something you'd expect from a anime?"

"I knew you were going to say that... But I actually have to agree with you." Kagami then smirked at the thought of her next comment. "At least you won't be the shortest one in your class."

Konata was not pleased. However, all four of them knew that this was their weird way of showing their friendship.

A few minutes had passed. Konata felt the need to ask a particular question "Say, Miyuki... how does someone get skipped that many grades or be in high school before they're twelve years old?" Miyuki was the most intelligent of the four, as well as the one who got the highest grades, the one with the best body figure; she seemed perfect in almost every way.

"Hmm... Well, highly accelerated students who perform well in school may be skipped a grade or two to give the student more of a challenge. Although there are also other factors to why such a student may be promoted a grade, like how well they interact with the other students who would be older than him or her. To be skipped about four or five grades is extremely rare, but it is possible I suppose."

Tsukasa then thought of something. "Onee-chan, you've always received high grades; I wonder why they haven't considered skipping you a grade."

Konata replied. "It's because you have to get along with other people."

Kagami snarked. "What are you implying? Besides, you're one to talk!"

Tsukasa went to change the subject slightly. "We also have someone from Osaka in our class."

Miyuki replied. "Ah, you mean Kasuga-san."

"Yeah, but someone suggested that we call her Osaka, and the whole class unanimously agreed." Konata said this while eating a chocolate cornet. "But I'm surprised."

"Really," Kagami said. "At what? That your class is so unique?"

"Well, that too..." Konata responded. "But you know how some people from Osaka are money grubbing delinquents? She actually looks sweet and endearing like Chiyo-chan."

"Konata, don't say weird things like that. Besides, the town where we live has its share of punks; its not that different than Osaka."

All of a sudden, another girl rushed into the classroom with food. "How fast was that?" She said that while she was panting.

"No one was timing you," said a somewhat taller girl with glasses. A third girl with a rather spacey look was with the other two.

Tomo Takino and Koyomi Mizuhara (introduced respectively) have been friends since childhood. Much like Konata and Kagami, they had a weird way of showing their friendship as well. However, since Tomo was more of a jerk, it make one wonder how they have stayed friends for so long.

"Still, we have a weird class," said Tomo as she went to sit with the other two girls.

"You say that like you don't count," Yomi replied.

"Seriously, look. We have a grade school kid, someone from Osaka, people with blue, purple, and pink hair, and a crazy homeroom teacher."

"You're right. It not a normal class."

Tomo suddenly gasped "Yomi! Do you think that someone here can do a better Boke and Tsukkomi than us?"

"I don't care." Yomi answered not because she wasn't competitive, but because she really didn't care.

"Is the blue haired girl a prodigy too? She looks an awful lot like a middle school kid." Ayumu Kasuga, the girl known as Osaka, was referring to Konata.

"I don't think she is," Yomi replied. "Yukari-sensei didn't say anything about her being one."

Tomo then responded. "She isn't one; she was sleeping in class. In fact, I slept more than her." She said that while pointing to herself and boasting.

"That isn't anything to be proud of," said Yomi with sternness.

"Ah, I think I'm catching it from Tomo-chan and the blue haired girl," Osaka replied. "You know how when you see someone else sleeping, it makes you want to sleep too?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tomo answered.

Yomi also responded. "I think I get it. But sleeping in class isn't something you catch."

* * *

><p>The next day showed up. It was P.E. class. Sakaki just finished running the one hundred meter dash.<p>

"Sakaki-san is amazing," said Kaorin in admiration. Tsukasa nodded her head in agreement. Chihiro also responded. "Izumi isn't too bad either. She should think about joining a sports club of some kind."

"Kona-chan wouldn't do something like that," Tsukasa replied.

"Why not?" Chihiro wondered why someone as athletic as Konata wouldn't be interested in sports.

Tsukasa knew why. "She's really into anime, and being in a sports club would cause her to miss the prime-time showings."

Kaorin responded. "Too bad. She's really good."

Meanwhile, Tomo went to the starting line. With a smirk of confidence, she was going to race Miyuki. _There's no way I can lose to her. She doesn't even look like the athletic type._

Chiyo shouted. "Go!"

At first, the race was close, as the two were even with each other. A few who were watching was surprised that Miyuki was as fast as she was. About fifty meters through, Tomo was fatigued and started to drop speed, while her opponent maintained hers. Eventually Miyuki crossed the line first.

After the race, an exhausted Tomo walked up to Yomi. "How come every girl with a good figure is good at sports too?" She said this loudly at Yomi (was also referring to Sakaki) and pointed at Miyuki, who blushed out of embarrassment. "It's not fair!"

Yomi somehow maintained calmness. "Shut up."

Chiyo and Osaka were set to race each other. They both thought.

Chiyo : _I'm going to try my best._

Osaka : _I was always one of the slowest in my class. But I can't... I just can't lose to her._

Tomo shouted. "Go!"

The both ran as fast as they could. Despite this, neither of the two were going really fast. In fact, about fifty meters through, Chiyo was winning. But she was trying so hard that she wasn't focused on the way she was running. She then tripped on her own feet with about twenty meters left. Osaka subsequently passed her and won the race.

Sakaki ran towards the child. "Chiyo-chan, are you alright?"

Chiyo was disappointed, but was able to respond with a smile. "I'm okay. I was just trying too hard." She laughed it off, and Sakaki was relieved to see that she was okay.

Tsukasa was with Konata. "Sakaki-san isn't as scary as she appears to be." Konata then responded. "She looks like one of those big but silent types."

Sakaki, at first glance, had an intimidating presence to her and could be mistaken for a delinquent at times. But she was really just a bit shy and had trouble making friends. She also has quite a weakness for cute things, cats in particular.

Meanwhile, Osaka was exhausted but proud of her performance. "I've beaten a prodigy," she said while breathing heavily.

Then Yomi replied. "No one's ever lost to her before. It's not a big deal."

After school, Sakaki was walking home and saw a rather peaceful looking gray cat on top of a wall like structure slightly taller than her. She blushed lightly and then smiled. She decided to walk towards the cat to try to pet it. When she put her hand near it, she then stopped for a second.

_It's okay,_ Sakaki thought.

After that thought, she put her hand closer to the cat's head. However the cat responded by making a hissing sound, opening its mouth that resembled a bear trap, and biting her hand.

The cat eventually let go. "Ow." Sakaki then licked her finger where the cat bit her to sooth the pain.

* * *

><p>Another day passed. It was morning, and the Hiiragi twins were on their way to school.<p>

"Tsukasa, I'm surprised that you didn't need my help, considering yesterday's homework was rather difficult."

Tsukasa responded "It was. But Chiyo-chan tutored me when classes ended, and it became easier to understand."

"Well, it's good that you have someone in your class that can help you." Then Kagami thought. _However, I don't think I could bring myself to asking a ten year old for tutoring._

Lunchtime, later that same day, Kagami enters her sister's classroom. Amongst her group of friends, only Konata was present.

"Kagamin, I need to copy your notes for world history," said Konata.

Kagami sighed. "Why can't you just ask someone from your class? Tsukasa was able to do that."

"That's because Miyuki is too good of a person."

"What about the child prodigy?"

"You mean Chiyo-chan?" Konata paused for a brief moment. "I don't think I could bring myself to asking a ten year old for help."

Kagami was a bit surprised. _I thought the exact same thing. But in your case, maybe you should just try harder._

The school day and week ended. Kagura was at the arcade enjoying a day off from club activity. Playing Tekken Tag Tournament (on a dual sided arcade system), Kagura, using Nina, was about to win. But then her opponent, who was using Kazuya, did his powerful charged uppercut that KOed Nina.

"Dammit. How could I lose this much?" Kagura was really competitive and didn't like to lose.

On the other side... "Konata, I know I sound repetitive, but you're really good at these."

"Well Kagamin, all fighting games are basically the same. But they all have different patterns that work no matter who you face." Konata sounded as if she was an expert at this, which she was.

Kagura gave up and was about to go somewhere else until her eyes met with one of her classmates.

"Hiiragi?"

"Kagura?"

Both were surprised to see each other. They weren't necessarily friends, but were at least familiar with each other from being in the same class.

Kagura then spoke. "You play these kind of games?"

"Not too much. My friend is who you were fighting," Kagami responded.

Kagura was suprised when she found out who it was. _She's the girl with most of the high scores here. No wonder I lost so much. She's just too good._

The new school week started and Sakaki was on her way to school. She saw the gray cat that bit her a few days before walking across the sidewalk. It had the same peaceful look that she saw the first time. _I'll try it again, _is what she thought. After walking towards the cat, she put her hand out again. Hesitant from getting bitten again, she stopped for a second to see if the cat was in a good mood. All it gave was that same, seemingly innocent, smile that it showed before. After a while, Sakaki then proceeded to move her hand towards the cat's head.

And then it opened its mouth and bit her again.

After the cat let go, Sakaki just stared at her hand, once again licking it to sooth the pain.

* * *

><p>It was time homeroom. However, Konata was late for class. She was ready to rush into the room and give Yukari an explanation. However, the blue haired girl saw the door open. She looked inside, and Yukari wasn't there.<p>

Konata thought. _I'm sure this is when class starts._ She eventually went to her seat.

Five minutes passed and Yukari finally showed up. "Sorry everyone. I've would have been here earlier, but those teenagers were standing in line for that new game. Honestly, making me late and for what? Don't they have college to go to or something?" And she said all of this as if it was a plausible reason. Yukari was known to ramble a bit sometimes.

The entire class was baffled. Konata thought to herself again. _She couldn't wait until after work for that? Even Kuroi-sensei isn't that irresponsible._

The students were given a quiz, based on last week's material, shortly after Yukari arrived. "Begin... now."

Everyone started. Osaka was focused as well... or at least she tried to. _I studied as hard as I could. So I'm sure I'll pass._ However, a sun shower occurred outside the classroom. She then wondered._ It's raining and sunny at the same time... Does that mean that it can snow and shine at the same time too? Or can the weather be hot and cold? If that were to happen, then how would you dress? It'd be too hot for a sweater but too cold for a shirt._

Before she knew it, she was halfway sleep. There were five minutes left when Tomo shouted, "I'm done!" Yomi was irritated considering she sat right ahead of her childhood friend.

Yukari was quickly angered. "Shut up! This is a quiz you idiot!" This caught the entire class' attention.

"Ah!" Osaka woke up upon hearing the commotion. She looked at her paper and realized she had written nothing. She knew she wouldn't finish on time.

The students got their grade back at the end of class. Osaka was crying (humorous effect) after she got her quiz back. (she received a 40)

Chiyo, who was with her, then optimistically responded. "Well, the questions you did answer were correct, so you at least know the material."

Tomo then responded. "I made sure that I was the first to finish."

"No one asked you!" Yomi, who was still irritated from earlier, shouted at Tomo. "Besides, what's the point of doing that when most of your answers were wrong anyway?"

Tomo then just smiled with a smug expression, purposely angering Yomi. "Don't take it out on me because you didn't do as well as you thought you would."

Yomi : "Shut up!"

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were together for lunch as usual.

Konata was mentally tired. "Why do there have to be so many quizzes in the beginning of the year? It feels like our time off from school was so long ago."

Miyuki replied. "Well, it's probably because the teachers want to refresh our minds for the beginning of the new year. It's also a good way for them to know where everyone's level is in the class."

"Thanks to Chiyo-chan tutoring me, I did better than usual," said Tsukasa who was happy to know she got a pretty high mark.

"Well, it's always good to start the year off right," Miyuki responded.

Konata then sighed. "If only Kagamin had English class before me."

Kagami guessed Konata's reason for saying that. "What, so that you could copy my homework? Why don't you study for yourself?"

"But I actually did study."

"Really?" Kagami said skeptically. "For how long?"

Konata tried to reason. "Well I studied for thirty minutes, and then I took a thirty minute break. I thought that wasn't long enough and took another thirty minute break. And then before I knew it, I realized I'd forgotten to do something on the MMO I play. I figured I did enough studying, and played for the rest of the night. "

Kagami just shook her head. "Geez, you really have no will power."

"Kagamin isn't any better."

"And how's that? I don't get that easily distracted."

"Well, you said that you weren't going to eat any snacks until after measuring day."

Kagami had realized that Konata saw her with a stick of pocky in her hand. Konata then replied with a smirk. "Although I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist."

Being unable to hide her feelings of embarrassment, Kagami put on a light blush. "Don't compare my eating habits with your inability to study!"

End.

* * *

><p><em>R.B. Joshikousei<em> : By NitrousNemesis

Thanks for reading.


End file.
